Creature of the night
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella Swan lives on her own at her small house in Chicago. She is about to discovery the secrets of Masen manor. she discovers Edward Masen the only child of the Masen, but why is he so reluctant to show his face to Bella? ALL HUMAN BELLA/EDWARD.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark house of Masen manor holds a secret which nobodies know off.

Isabella Swan is on of the few people in her class who is not easily scared, so on Halloween night, when her mike and Tyler break into the mansion on top of the hills. What will the outcome be when they are scared away by a mysterious spirit? Or is it a ghost.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

My heart was banging against my chest, trying to calm my breathing down was difficult.

I swear if I lived through this Mike and Jacob were going to pay. I can't believe they left me here.

Now I'm trapped in a wardrobe downstairs in a house with a stranger.

My breathing coming out in short gasps.

I peeped through the door and saw the door. My chance of getting out here was just a couple of feet away.

I gulped and listened very carefully to see of there were any other sounds of breath apart from mine near me. Any foot steps that could easily catch up to me.

I breathed in and out before running towards the door only to be dropped by a pair of strong gripped hands.

I struggled out of his embrace my scratching his face. He yelped in pain and backed away causing me to loose sight of his face.

I ran through the forests of Chicago through the muddy mud which wanted me to fall on it as it was slippy.

I entered my house in a rush, closing it behind me locking the bolts and keeping them that way through out the night.

I sighed in relief knowing I was away from what ever it was that was trying to hold me captive.

I guess people weren't laughing when something was in that house, but the thing was, is it human?


	3. Sight

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that house.

I stroked my hair and realized my wrist, it felt light. I shot up

"My mother's bracelet" I panicked, that was the only thing of my mothers.

Okay Bella think, think, we're did you leave it? Panicked shot through my veins, the house, the Masen manor.

"O god" I ground that thing what ever it was must have grabbed it.

There was only one thing I had to do then. I had to go back and get it.

"Hey Bells" Seth came up to me

"Hey Seth" I replied

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied

The bus came to an halt

"O crap" the bus driver hissed "Sorry kids you're going to have to walk from here"

"But it's like a mile away" Lauren whined

"Sorry" he repeated.

Everyone was whining and complaining.

While we were walking I saw the house on top of the hill looking down on us.

I swear I might be just seeing things, but I swear I had just seen someone at that window looking at me.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stupidly enough I had agreed to myself I would wait for night. Just in case you're wondering I live alone, my mother and father died of a car accident when I was 14. My gran raised me up until I was 17. She passed away a month ago.

Anyway I locked my front door and made my way towards the house.

I ran into the room he had ran into and stood there unmoving at the breathtaking sight.

The walls were black, but yet the candles gave it that glow of sensuality. I saw a red velvet bed in the middle of the room with numerous books. The window was being covered by the black material. The nightstand held photos of a woman and a man. I heard something drop in the far corner room and saw a shadow figure.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping forward

"Stay back" he asked

"Why?" I whispered taking another step forward but he back more into the corner.

"Please, If you do not wish to have your sight scarred for the rest of your life please stay back" he plead, but his words meant nothing as he was warning me off. I had an unusual draw towards him. As if a magnetic field was now with us.

"What's your name? I asked

"Edward, Edward Masen"

I froze then

"You're the son of Edward sr Masen"

"Yes" he admitted,

"My name is Bella Swan"

"Bella, please I beg of you, as much as I wish to talk to you more I can't please"

"Edward" I chuckled "Give me one good reason why I should leave you here alone"

He said nothing for a while, I was actually starting to think he hadn't heard what I said

"Because of this" he stepped out and shown me his face.

**Please remember to review this story. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	4. Talks

**Songs:**

**Moving mountains - Two Steps from Hell**

Chapter 2

He had stepped out and I saw his face completely on one side scarred. I didn't know what to do, I just looked at him completely in shock eventually he stepped closer to me but then doubled back into the darkness looking away from me and his hands to nailed to the wall.

"E-Edward, is that all?"

He looked at me in disgust

"That all" he repeated "I'm a monster Bella a hideous ugly monster"

I shook my head

"You're not a monster"

"Have you not seen me" he yelled, his hands were balled into fists "I'm hideous"

"I believe that there is more to people than just looks" I stepped forward and he backed into the wall more.

Edward was something different entirely. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen his smooth skin was very tempting to touch. I got a whiff of him. He smelt like exotic aftershave and oranges.

For some reason, someone had done this to him.

"Go away Bella"

"No" I stood my ground

"I want you to go" he yelled standing up straighter

"Why?" I yelled back, loosing my temper now

"You don't belong in the darkness; you belong in the light where all of the normal people are"

"Edward"

"Just go Bella" he turned from me I didn't argue with him anymore

"I'll come back Edward, no matter what you say"

I saw him clench his eyes shut. And ball his hands in fists against the cold wall.

"Just go" he hissed.

I nodded and got my things

"My bracelet" I asked. He turned and the light bounced off him. I gasped; unintentionally I swear his skin was glowing

"Angel of the night" I whispered

"I'm sorry" he questioned

"Sorry, just a song by…"

"Buetangel" he finished smiling "You've heard of them"

I nodded and smiled also

"My apologize for shouting at you" he passed me my bracelet "That was rude"

"It's perfectly fine" I reassured him

"Let's start over, my name is Edward Anthony Masen" he kissed my knuckles and I blushed

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella"

"The name suits you, now why were you here the other night?" he asked bluntly and I couldn't blame him

"Mike and Jacob thought it would be fun to see in here, to prove who was a chicken"

Edward rolled his eyes and walked to his desk, getting a seat for me.

"Thanks"

I looked at him now and saw he had cuts on the other side of his face

"O god did I do that?"

"It's fine Bella" he chuckled

"No it's not" I sighed I stroked his face but he flinched back

"S-sorry" he whispered

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I shook my head furiously, nice going Bella frighten him to death.

"Bella" he tilted my chin up "I never said I didn't like your touch, it's just no one has cradled me ever since I was a child"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Please let me clean it up"

"No, now Bella" I now realized it was 8:00

"O crap" I moaned I jumped up and saw Edward smile "What"

"Nothing, please go and don't be late Bella"

I nodded

"Bella?"

I turned to him

"Will you really come back?" he questioned looking down at his hands I smiled

"Yes I will Edward as long as you want me to"

"I'll always want you to"! he blushed, he looked like a child admitting his first crush or something. I chuckled

"Ok well I'll be here after school to clean your cuts"

"Bella" he sighed

"Don't argue" I warned "I'm doing it"

He nodded and I ran towards school.

SCHOOL

I was in Math's the most hated lesson in the entire school and I was smiling I was happy.

"Hey Swan" Jacob sat down beside me and my smile disappeared he cringed "Yes sorry for leaving you there"

"Piss. Off"

the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and headed to lunch.

I sat down next to Angela and we eat our burgers and chips.

"So your happy" she mentioned

"Hmm" I mumbled pretending to still chew my swallowed food

"Bella I know your not eating so spit it out"

I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes

"Bella" she chuckled "Stop trying to be a smart ass and tell me"

"Ok. Well you know that house the one that's abandoned?"

"Yes"

"Well em it's not abandoned"

"What?"

I started to explain to her the whole thing, and I was planning on what my conversation with Edward be like this afternoon.


	5. Connecting

**Bella's POV**

I was excited to see Edward again I wanted to know more about his life and what happened. I didn't want to ask him that though I would let time take its course with that one.

Lunch was over and Angela seemed excited for some reason she had a strange glint in her eye which unnerved me.

I walked to my history my favorite lesson of the day. We talked about Henry VIII. Jacob tapped my shoulder

"You coming out tonight"

"After what you did, get lost"

"I said sorry" he said with wide eyes

"Don't care, just shut up" I turned to the board

I heard him sigh but didn't say anything more.

after the class Angela ran up to me

"Bella, have you decided what your going to do about the prom?"

"You know i hate those things, and beside i can't dance"

"O come on, pleeeeeease" she gave me the puppy eyes o crap, she knew i was defeated becuase she clapped her hands "We'll sort our dresses out soon, i mean come on Bella the prom is Next Wednesday"

"O god the horror i haven't got my stuff ready" i said sarcastically she just rolled her eyes.

After school I practically rushed out of the school and headed to Edward's. I made sure no-one followed me. I reached the door and opened it. I closed it and heard the door echo

"Edward?"

"Up here Bella" I saw him at the top of the stairs smiling at me, I smiled back "Come on then" he said excitedly. I rushed up the stairs and he chuckled

"Am I really good company?" he smiled; it took me a minute to find words after that smile.

"The best" I replied, I noticed our hands didn't leave each others. I didn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella that was all that ran through my mind ever since she left. Bella. That was an angels name. Bella was the only person I knew who would treat me with respect. My parents…well….my mother didn't really look at me afterwards. I closed my eyes and thought back to that day

_"Isn't there anything you can do?" she plead, Elizabeth Masen wept over, not only over the loss of her husband, but her son_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Masen, there's nothing we can do for him, his skin is deeply scarred" _

_"O my god he's hideous, how's he suppose to get married and have children, he useless to me now" _

_I bowed my head down and let the tears flow. That was the last thing any 8 year old boy wanted to hear from her mother. _

I gulped and stopped crying, if Bella came back I didn't want her seeing me like this.

I looked at my old grandfather clock and saw it was 3:00. I set my book down and paced around the room, when was her school finished. Why did she even need it? She was intelligent enough from what I've heard

"Edward?"

I sighed and smiled, I wasn't use to smiling. I was use to crying and being miserable. I walked to the stairs

"Up here Bella" as soon as she saw me she gave me a blinding smile. That made my heart stop. "Come on then" I indicated my hand out and she ran up the stairs. I chuckled was she that excited to talk and see me again?

"Am I really good company" I smiled

"The best" that made my heart beam, she likes spending time with me. god Edward don't sing, don't scare her. I noticed our hands didn't let go. It had been so long since I've felt warmth from another person.

"How was your day?" I asked her

"It was alright I suppose, just boring stuff"

"Please Bella; anything which involves you is not boring I assure you"

She blushed. "Well my friend Angela and i were talking about the prom"

"Prom?" i questioned, i had heard of that sometime,

"It's when everyone dresses up and dances and celebrates that year" she shruggs

"Your not looking forward to it?" i asked smiling

"No" she chukled, i loved that noise. "I can't really dance, and i hate dressing up"

"You don't need to dress up to look beautiful" i replied, again she ducked down looking embraressed, she stood up o god i scared her

"A-Are you leaving" my heart hammered, stupid idiot, why did you say that, now she's going to never come back, you'll be here alone again and then everyitime you'll wake up you'll see her pass your house everyday probably with her boyfirned smiling and forgetting all about me.

"No, i brought you something" she answered, taking in my shocked and releived expression she sat back down on the bed

"I thought i scared you off" i sighed

"No" she chuckled "That was...actually kind of sweet what you said" she bit her lip and dug through her bag, she pulled out some food.

"Bella you didn't have to" i whined

"I wanted to" she replied smiling, "Have you ever tried these" she passed me something with a golden wrapper 'crunchie' i shook my head. i opened the wrapper and took a bite. i was a bit taken back with how crunchie it was but it tasted delicous. Bella passed me some drink called 'Pepsi' and that too was delicous.

"So, tell me about yourself Bella"

"What do you want to know?" she questioned

**Please review this chapter, everything is lined up for this story so it shoudl be compleated very soon, and i warn you anyone who wants a cry read this stroy till the end ;-) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s Remember to vote for me on the Cullenizer awards, Forks player is up for nomination.**


	6. Shyness

**Chapter 4 **

Bella's POV

"So what about your parents?" Edward asked while eating some more of his crunchie. i smiled he looked so beautiful just eating...wow that sounds weird

"They travel alot, they don't like spending time in a place for too long so they get up and leave" i shrugged

"What about you then? who takes care of you?"

"No-one, i've been on my own since the age of 13, i've had the house to myself and they send me money to pay the bills, there way of saying we still love you and haven't forgotten about you"

"That's terrible" Edward commented

"Not really, what about you and your parents"

Edward went silent, i could tell this was a delicate subject so i changed it

"What's your favourate colour?"

"Brown, yours?"

"Green"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 11:00 at night. and me and Edward still had so much to talk about

"I better go" i stood up and brought my bag to my shoulder "I'll come back tomarrow if that's alright?" hoiping he would say yes

"Of course" he smiled and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. i smiled and walked into the shower to get ready for today. hoever when i looked at the time it was only 4:50. i ponderered my thoughts, would Edward be up?

i decided to go round and see him.

* * *

i walked up the path, thankful it was still dark other wise people would be woundering what i was doing. i opened the door not even thinking about it. i walked up the stairs there was nothing i could hear apart from the sound of my feet stepping on the stairs. i walked up the final step and looked staright on, i saw Edward's bed was laced around with black see through fabric. i walked forward, setting my bag at the side of the door, and walked to the side of Edward bed. i felt like i was intruding in on him or i was a stalker. yet i couldn't take my eyes off him, he was so beautiful. his torso was fully exposed, showing me some more scars i was tempted to run my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest but i held the will to behave. his arms were spread out either side of me

"Bella"

i looked up to his face, ready to apologize but i noticed his eyes were still closed. was he dreaming about me?

"Bella" he sighed smiling, i bit my lip and couldn't help myself but smile also. he looked so vunerable while he slept. i wounder why he was so delicate about going into detail about his parents?

i turned and went to walk away, i would come back later and talk to him.

"Bella?" he was probably still sleeping so i kept on walking

"Bella" i heard the bed shift, i stopped and turned round. Edward wasn't asleep anymore, he was awake and looking at me totally confused "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, i just got here"

"O" he smiled "Well could you give me five minutes to dress?"

"I could go really"

"No, No, please don't just hang on"

i nodded and turned round to give him some privacy, did he sleep naked or something, god Bella you hardly know him and your woundering if he sleeps naked?

"Ok, i'm decent"

i turned and saw him dressed in grey jeans and a blue top.

"You look beautiful today Bella" he complemented, i decided to wear my G-STAR RAW skinny jeans with black flat boots and a yellow top whichhad glitter grey lines going across. i wore my hair in a pony tail and wrapped my neck with a scraf.

"T-Thanks" i stutered

09090909

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked to see Bella here. i was pleased beyond belief i just didn't relize she would actually come back. i thought she would have gone, got bored of me. i suddenly woundered why she she kept coming back here.

"Please sit down Bella. i got the curatin and wrapped it to the back where the swans back tail were.

"Thank you" she replied. looking directly at me i lost myself for a moment in her eyes. why would she be intrested in me? "Your bed is really something, i've never seen a bed like this before"

"It was hand made for someone in the family"

she nodded, sitting down i resisted the urge to pick up my breath as i found Bella was sitting on my bed.

"S-So what have you got planned for school today?" i asked her sitting downnext to her.

"Nothing much, my friend Angela is going to talk about the prom more and then i have to deal with boys" she sighed and i felt a pang of sadness rush over me at the thought of i couldn'tr come to her prom, i couldn't stand by her side with pride. "Edward?" she touched my hand "Are you alright?"

"Yes, would you like something to drink" i asked her, sitting up i waled over to the fridge which hadn't been coneected to electric in a while

"What do you eat?" Bella asked, getting up to stand next to me. i blushed slightly at how close she was, i felt like a child who just got his first kiss on the cheek and was embressed about it.

"Well, my food is really old so" i handed her something which...i really didn't recognize. she scrunched her nose

"Edward. what's this?"

"Honestly i have no idea" i scratched the back of my head and chukled awkwardly

"Ok that's it, after school i'm going home making us some food and we're eating it"

"Bella please..."

"Ah...no arguments my mind's made up"

i nodded silently singing hallelujah

"Right, i'm off to school i'll be back later" she picked up her bag and waved me good bye, i waved back.

i lay back down on my bed smiling, i actually chuckled at how happy i was, until this afternoon

Please review this chapter x vote for me on the Cullenizer awards- Forks Player :)

Twilighterheart xxxx


	7. Good feeling

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"Someone must have seen a certain person today" Angela smirked while we were waiting for class to start

"O shush" i smiled, ever since i had met Edward i couldn't stop smiling "He's just so different Ange, he's so...ghaa...he's just so different"

she laughed "Hey i want to meet this man who's making my friend smile"

"I don't know Ange"

"Hey it's cool"

"Bella, you wana go with me to the dance?" Mike asked

"No i don't now get lost" my good mood suddenly fading

"Awww come on Bells" he touched my shoulder with his clamy hand and i snapped his finger, her yelped in pain

"Now piss off"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**2ND CLASS TO THE END**

**ENGLISH**

I was partners with Kate who was a decent enough girl

"Isabella, name five male and female poets"

"Percy Bysshe Shelley, Willaim Blake, Robert Browning, Robert Seymour Bridges, and William Lisle Bowles"

"And female?"

"Elizabeth Barret Browning, Anne Bradstreet, Charlotte Bronte, Anne Bronte and Mary Elizebeth Coleridge"

"Excellent, next lesson Bella i want you to research all of those poets and present it to us" i nodded "The rest of you shall give me 5 other female and male poets for next lesson" everyone moaned clearly not liking the idea to spend their free time doing homework, i really didn't mind i knew all of the poets poems of by heart so it should be easy.

next lesson was PE but i always skipped that considering i end up hitting everyone with the ball or whatever we were doing. So i headed out and went to Edward's but first i had to get him some proper food i passed his house and saw him slightly at the window i waved and i saw him waving back. i passed him and practically run home to hurry back and be with him.

i set my bag down and looked on the floor there was mail from mom and dad. i opened it and saw the pictures of two of them smiling near the Eiffel tower. i read the note

**_Hi honey just wanted to send you this and tell you where we are, everything is fne our end in fact we might be coming home soon. we miss you so much honey. i wish we could keep in contact more so i've given you my mobile number which your father kindly bought me, something about keeping up with the times. anyway i hope you call or text? me as soon as you can honey. also enclosed is some money to help with the bills. When or if you call i want to know the following how's school going? how many friends have you got? any cute guys? how long you've been dating if you've got a boyfriend. your father has just made a comment about strangiling them if they go anywhere near you :)._**

**_Anyway honey we should be back home soon and then we'll get to talk about everything and anything you want. _**

**_Hope to be with you soon, all of our love _**

**_Mom and Dad xoxo_**

i chuckled at the note, they were always like that goofy but i loved them either way for it. i put the note in the draw with the other 5 thousand and got on with the cooking.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Evetually i had to put the food in two bags becuase i sort of went over bourd with the food. i walked to, no sorry, ran to Edward's pretty excited to see him again.

i walked into his house and he was there waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs,

"Shall we?" i asked

he indicated his arm out for me to link "We shall"

* * *

**Please remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think**

**Please vote for me on the awards - Forks Player up for nomination**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	8. Heartache

**Bella's POV**

Edward had graciously attempted the food I had prepared for him.

"What was your day like today?" he questioned while finishing his meal, god he was so beautiful.

"Nothing much" I shrugged "Just the usual learning about boring stuff"

He nodded "So your friend, has she been telling you more about the dance?"

I sighed "Yes and no I can tell she wants me to or i'll never her the end of it. but she knows not to ask me about it because the more time she asks the more time i'll say no to her"

"Stubborn girl" he commented smiling

"I get it from my parents" I replied still smiling. "Edward may I ask about your parents? You don't have to respond"

**Edward's POV**

How could I tell her my own flesh and blood hated to look at me because they looked like they were going to vomit, how could I tell her anything about my life without worrying she would run away? if only my life would have been simpler

"Well, my mother was called Elizabeth who married my father Edward sr Mansen when she was just at the age of 22, they were deeply in love with each other through out their 4 months of marriage despite my appearance now I was born a perfect child, no birth mark, no freckle, no moles and certainly no scars" Bella's face didn't move out of it's intrigued state "My father and mother were proud of me, I remember the day I had these scars, I was eight and my father liked to experiment with objects, he was working on a cure for some type of disease or something" my voice growing deep as I said the next few sentences "I looked in on my father to see if he was alright he had been avoiding me and my mother recently, having his meals in his study my mother I could tell was not pleased by this but said nothing as we were getting a good value of money into the house. As I said I checked in on my father he had put a liquid into the glass and it exploded shattering the glass on the floor, however whatever chemicals my father was using when he did the experiment ignited with the buns and burner he kept on the desk still alight in it's blue flame" I closed my eyes and choked back the tears "The fire grew and my father inhaled a lot of smoke but he fought against the fire, there was two clear objects on the table one of which being water my mother brought him earlier that day he picked one of them up and chucked it at the growing heated fire only to grow and turn in my direction, the fire had reached my face and I was paralyzed as it grew nearer to me I could hear the screams of my father telling me to move but I couldn't it was if the fire was making me a statue I looked at the flames of the fire and I t was almost as if they were smiling at me, taunting me knowing they were about to harm me" I opened my eyes and looked at a blurry Bella, her face sympathetic "The fire exploded around me, I barley had chance to come to my senses and run, I remember luckily my father telling me to roll on the floor or something. But the pain from my face, neck and the back of my shoulder was causing me to cry out in pain, my father had put something over my burns and told me to hold it there. I was crying and wishing to god to make the pain go away" Bella held my hand and I entwined our hands "When my father had managed to take me to the hospital he called my mother to tell her of the news" I shook my head feeling a tear escaping me

"Edward, it's fine you don't have to tell me" she stroked my hair and I leaned my head down so it rested on her shoulder, her scent making me relaxed so the tears stopped and my breathing eased

"I'm sorry for showing you that side of myself, the weaker, scared side"

"We all feel that Edward some time or another"

I sighed in relief; she didn't think I was an idiot for doing that in front of her

**Bella's POV**

What Edward had just told me made me shake nearly, he was eight years old and that happened to him, I wonder if that's why he doesn't talk about his parents, something happened. Edward's sobs were muffled by my shoulder and i could feel the tears start to sneak it's way through the material

"When i was 10" i began "My mother, Esme, had decided we should all have a nice day out in the cottage we have in Ireland, my father, Carlisle Cullen, had take the whole weeks off to spend time with us because he was working harder than ever" i closed my eyes and stroked Edward's neck and he breathed in and out, he moved so he was in the crook of my neck i felt his eyelashes move up and down with his eyes and they opened and closed. his breathing was steady now so i knew he had calmed down "Everything was set, Esme had told the school we were going away for a week and i was so excited" i dazed out and remembered that day "The sun was looking down on us, freshly cut grass entered into my scenes and everything was perfect" i said in a bitterly tone "We didn't know what would happen when we were on the motorway" my breathing picked up and Edward's arms wrapped around me i felt relaxed, tired, giddy, upset as Edward's comfort gave me feeling si have been ignoring because of the mixed emotions he stroke dup and down my back and didn't say anything "We were traveling down the motorway" i gulped "And then we heard the screeching of a car beside us as he raced forward but there must have been something on the road because the next thing we knew that car skidded it's way towards us and crashed into us making us go in the opposite way and down a hill, i heard the panic of my parents, i still remember the pain and horror of their eyes as they looked at me. it was almost as they were saying we love you and we're sorry" i sobbed and Edward leaned up to whisper in my ear

"Shhh, it's fine Bella" i hugged him tighter, bringing my hands to his back to pull him towards me, he embraced it and pulled us back onto his bed we were more comfortable like this so our backs didn't hurt

"The next day i woke up and my auntie Renee, Esme's sister, was sitting beside me crying. i knew then my parents didn't survive the crash and i could only hope they were now in a happy place together, i think of Renee and Charlie, her husband, as my second parents. these are the ones i tell you about because the memory of my biological parents only remind me of pain of what i saw last of them" i whimpered on to his chest and held on tight. Neither of us wanted to spoil this moment of both of us being quiet i heard Edward breath steady and i looked up and saw his eyes were closed and i knew he was asleep. i unraveled myself out of his grip but then i felt his hand around my wrist. i looked ta him and i saw his tired eyes look at me through his lashes

"Please...stay with me"

"Are you sure?" i questioned, wanting to stay with him too, he nodded and i smiled. i curled into him and rested my head on his chest, my head rising and falling with his breathing, this was what sent me to sleep, well, that and having his loving arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


End file.
